12 Hours
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share a moment that sends them both into a tailspin of emotions. It's forbidden and passionate. What can they do? One shot. Please R/R


_**Author's Note: I got this idea while in the movie theater, it's a one shot, but could possibly turn into another chapter. Please read/review. And, I don't own the characters.. Unfortunately.**_

Chapter 1

12 hours hours and 42 had passed. Kurt listened to the seconds tick by on the block. He had been glued to the spot since he'd gotten home only hours before. Too excited yet guilty to sleep next to _his_ boyfriend of a year, Michael. Just the thought of Blaine, kept a faint smile plastered on his perfectly moisturized face.

They had gotten home 2 A.M, only slightly tipsy. "Are you coming to bed?" Michael asked.

"No, I'm going to moisturize my face and watch a little TV. Goodnight," Kurt replied. He waited till the bedroom door closed to walk to the bathroom to perform his nightly facial care. "What am I doing?" he asked himself softly.

15 minutes had passed before he resumed his position on the couch. 9 hours, 21 minutes had passed. He didn't have the focus to watch anything on TV, even though he had Law and Order: Special Victims Unit recorded on DVR. All he could think about was what happened only hours before.

**9 hours, 54 minutes ago (5 PM, yesterday)**

Blaine spun around in his tuxedo and shined black shoes for Kurt to approve of. "So? Do I look okay?"

Kurt scoffed. "Okay? You look great, Blaine."

Blaine walked over and hugged his friend with a smile. Kurt took in the scent of his cologne and let it linger on his own tuxedo.

"Well, I should probably get out there, see you in a few minutes," Kurt said, opening the door. A single tear rolled down his cheek that was wiped away before anyone else saw.

**9 hours, 49 minutes ago**

"I do!" Blaine announced, grinning so broadly as he kissed his new husband, Jake.

Next to him, as best man, he had to fake that cheerfulness no matter how badly it hurt or how much he wanted to scream out.

They walked down the aisle, Kurt trailing close behind with the other groomsmen on both sides of the wedding party.

_'I have to be happy, no matter how much it kills me inside_,' Kurt repeated to himself over and over.

**9 hours, 42 minutes ago**

Blaine smashed his lips hard against Kurt's pushing him against the wall of his dressing room. Kurt automatically responded by wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

And in that moment, the world stood still and Kurt saw fireworks. Just like their first kiss all those years ago. The "why-would-I-want-to-kiss-anyone-else" fireworks.

"You just got married," Kurt barely whispered between kisses.

Blaine's only response was to kiss Kurt again. He felt himself go weak at the knees.

"I'm flattered... But it's not.. right.." The pauses between words were from Blaine kissing him in hopes of shutting him up.

Blaine finally pulled away. "Kurt.. I know exactly what I'm doing. We were amazing together. But we fell out. I still love you. Always have and always will."

"And I love you," Kurt interjected.

"I know, and I want you to know that I really appreciate you being part of my ceremony. I can only imagine how hard it was for you"

"You have no idea. But I can see that you're happy with Jake. And I'm happy for you, honestly. But did you ever wonder, if it was meant to be us?"

"Honestly?"

Kurt nodded.

"Every day. But you were so mad at me when we broke up, we didn't speak for months. Jake came along, and we end up falling for each other."

Kurt blinked back more tears. Blaine took a step closer and wiped away one lone tear on his cheek before kissing him again. Kurt felt more tears rolling down.

"After so long, I thought I could resist you. When you asked me to be a groomsman, I thought it would be easy but I was wrong. It was the hardest thing I've had to do. After watching you walk out the door."

Blaine opened his mouth, but Kurt held up his hand to stop him so he could finish. "And I NEVER thought that kissing you after all this time, would make me see fireworks like the very first time. But it did."

Blaine just stared.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go." Kurt walked to the door, for the second time that afternoon. "I love you, Blaine, goodbye." It closed with a thud.

Kurt leaned against the cool wood door and tried to gain composure before facing anyone, especially Michael or Jake.

**9 hours, 34 minutes ago**

Blaine finally came out of his dressing room, another smile plastered on his face. He couldn't let what just happened get to him. Jake couldn't know. It was their little secret.

Ironically, when Blaine walked outside to the reception party, the song playing was The All-American Reject's "Dirty Little Secret." His eyes met Kurt's across the garden but Kurt looked away, trying to look happy.

"It's time for Blaine and Jake's first danced," the DJ announced.

They walked out on the floor, wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the beat of 'Songbird'.

Kurt couldn't bear to watch them any longer, made an excuse to Michael and walked inside.

**Present time**

It had been 9 hours, 45 minutes and 31 seconds since the kiss. The last kiss of it's kind for Kurt. He sat in the darkness of the living room, eye catching on something stuck in his jacket pocket that he hadn't seen earlier. Curiosity got to him, he walked across the room to fetch it.

It was a folded piece of paper, with sharpie marks stained through the pages. He recognizer the handwriting instantly. It simply said, "I love you," with a heart. But it wasn't from Blaine. Kurt smiled and tucked it back into his jacket pocket before joining Michael in bed.

Across town, Blaine stirred in his sleep, wrapping his arm around Jake. This was the way it had to be. Seperate but both knowing what they shared was something special. And that's what mattered anyway.

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review =)


End file.
